A Look Alike
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: Dean and Sam met a blond girl named Jody who look exactly like Jo. Could Jody be Jo or is she really Jo? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Look Alike

Pairing: Dean/Jo

Summary: What if Dean and Sam meet a blond girl name Jody who look exactly like Jo who is dead. Could Jody be a reincarnated of Jo or is she really Jo

Author Note: I don't own them. Kripke and CW own them. I only own the characters that I create it for this story. There are new characters that I will be introducing later in the story.

**Chapter One**

**At the Hotel**

Dean was arranging his stuff in his bag when Sam came in with two sodas in his hands. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Did you buy the soda?" Dean asked without looking up

Sam put the soda down in front of Dean

"Yes of course"

Dean took the soda and drinks it while Sam went over to his laptop and began his research. Dean notices Sam hasn't say anything since he came in.

"So did you call Bobby?"

"Yeah I did" Sam replied

"Any thing new"

Sam sighs and simply replied "He didn't answer his phone"

Dean stopped what he was doing and started to wonder why Bobby didn't pick up his phone like he always had.

"That doesn't seem like Bobby at all"

Dean flips his phone open and dial Bobby's number. He waited for Bobby to answer the phone but he got no reply at all. Dean wonder if something happen to Bobby. Did the demons have him or did Lucifer have him to get to Sam?

Both questions for making Dean uncomfortable so he decided to drop by Bobby's place.

Dean got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

Dean glances over at Sam

"Sam, pack your stuff we are going to Bobby"

Dean and Sam grab their stuff and left the hotel hoping that Bobby is okay.

**Bobby Place**

Bobby was looking through some papers when he heard a noise. He quickly grab his rifle next him and move his wheelchair toward the noise. As he moved toward the noise, a figure approaches up to him. Bobby aim his rifle toward it

"You walk in my house and it doesn't seem like you going to leave out alive" Bobby was getting ready to shoot when a figure approach toward, holding it hands up

"Don't shoot"

"Who are you" Bobby asked inquiringly

The figure came out and Bobby was shocked to see this person. He becomes speechless, dropping his gun on the floor.

**On the road, in the impala**

Dean was driving with Sam in passenger seat. It was quiet when Sam spoke up

"Do you think Bobby is in trouble?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out" Dean replied

Dean hopes that Bobby is not in trouble because right now he can't take anymore pain that he is in right now. Every night he went sleep he would have a nightmare that would keep him up in the middle of night. He couldn't get that image out his head; all he could think of is Jo which made him sad and angry at himself. He wishes he can change back what happen to save Jo and Ellen life. He was still thinking when Sam voice interrupts him.

"Dean, we should pull up to gas station up ahead"

Dean nod and pull up to the gas station

**At the gas station**

Sam was waiting by the impala when Dean came out from the store. Dean was about to get in the driver seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm driving" Sam said

Dean was about to protest but then he gave the keys to Sam and got in the passenger seat.

"You should get rest, you look like you haven't sleep in days" Sam suggest

Sam start the car and drove off into the night.

**TBC:** Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** The Poster Story Cover is up. It on my profile:

**Chapter Two**

In the morning

Sam was still driving while Dean was asleep in the passenger seat. Sam was really worried for Dean. Deep inside he knew Dean didn't sleep much because of the nightmare he had been having. Sam wish he could help Dean, but he don't want Dean to think that he pressure him to talk about it. So he decided to leave it alone and until Dean want to talk. They finally made it to Bobby's Place. Sam tap on Dean's shoulder

"Dean, we are here".

Dean woke up and looked around.

"How long was I asleep" he asked rubbing his face

"Not long enough but at least you got some sleep" Sam replied

Dean and Sam got out the car carrying their bag and walk inside

"Bobby we're here" Dean hollered

Dean and Sam were looking around when they heard a noise. They quickly pull gun out and start searching around

"You think Bobby is okay" Sam whispered

"I hope so" Dean replied

They heard the noise again. This time, it's coming from the kitchen. Dean gestures Sam to go into the kitchen. Sam went in first and found nothing.

"Dean, there is nothing in here" he hollered across the room

Dean looked up at Sam

"Keep looking, see if you can find a clue or Bobby anywhere" he suggest

Sam continues to look when he got whacked in the back of head with a rifle. Dean looked up and saw Sam collapse on the floor.

"Sam" he shouted as he run toward Sam

As Dean reached for Sam, he got whack in the face, making him tumbling backward and fall down to the ground unconscious.

Later on

Dean woke up and found himself tied to chair next to Sam with their back facing each other.

"Sammy, are you okay"

Sam woke up and wince in pain

"Huh ah my head, I'm okay" he replied

Dean struggle with the rope and asked

"Sam do you see the person who hit you?"

"No I was knocked out cold before I even got a chance to see who it was" Sam replied

"Urrgh these are too tight" Dean grumbled

"I guess who ever knock us out must have tied us here" Sam presumed

Dean rolls his eye "

Jeez Sammy ya think" he said in sarcasm

Sam scoffed and said "It's not like this is first time we been tied to a chair"

Dean was about to say something when they heard footsteps entering the room. A brunette hair girl walked in with rifle in her hand.

"I see that you are awake" the brunette girl said as she lay the rifle down on the table. Dean smirked

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, you're a girl"

"Where Bobby, what have you done with him?" Sam asked

The brunette girl smile and replied

"You should be worry about yourself instead of Bobby"

"Listen sweetheart, how about you untie us and nobody get hurt" Dean suggest

The brunette took a knife out from her bag and went over to Sam.

"What do you think doing?"

Dean was struggle to get free as the brunette approach up to Sam

"Sammy, leave him alone" he shouted

The brunette put the knife at the rope and cut it loose releasing Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam got up from chair with a confused look on their face.

"Why did you release us" Sam asked

The brunette girl replied "Because you're not the bad guys"

Dean and Sam look at each other when Bobby came in the room

"Hello boys" Bobby greet

"Bobby" Dean and Sam said in unison

"Thank god you're alright" Dean said

"Bobby, do you know her" Sam asked as he glances at the brunette girl.

"Yes she is a hunter" Bobby replied

"A hunter" Sam asked unsure if he was hearing it right

"Yes, you boys though she a demon" Bobby asked

"We thought you are in trouble" Sam replied

"First of all if she hunter then what's her name and how do you know her" Dean asked angrily

"Her name is Ally, a good hunter and she is my daughter" Bobby replied

Dean and Sam gaze at Bobby in shock

"Daughter" they in a unison

Ally extend a hand out to Sam

"Hi my name Alyssa Nicole Singer but you can call me Ally" she greeted

Sam shakes Ally's hand

"I'm Sam and this my brother Dean"

"I know who you are, my dad told me all about you" Ally said

"Then why did you tie us up" Dean asked

"My dad wants me to meet you so I thought maybe I should show my hunter skills to you" Ally replied

Dean rubbed his nose "Yup some good skills you got there"

Sam frowns "My head still hurt" he exclaims

Ally gave Dean and Sam an ice bag. Oh I'm sorry here you go" she said

They placed the ice bag on their bruise

Dean grunt "I bet you are"

Bobby clear his throat to get everyone attention "Since you boys are here, you can stay for awhile. I want to show you something" he said

Dean nodded

"Sure we will stay for awhile"

Ally went over to table and looked through her stuff. Bobby was leaving the room with Dean following behind him.

"You're coming Sam" he asked as he turn back to look at his little brother

Sam shook his head

"No I'm going to stay here and do some research"

Dean smirked at Sam's answer

"Hmm Research huh" He looked at Sam and then Ally. "Have fun doing research Sammy".

"Dude it not what you think" Sam said

Dean followed Bobby out of the room laughing.

TBC: **So what do you think? Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

At the Hamilton's Restaurant

A brunette man came in the restaurant carrying two boxes.

"Special deliver" the brunette man shouted

A blonde girl glances up from the counter with a smile.

"Wow, that was fast Dave" she comment

Dave smile and simply replied "I am speedy boy, nah I'm just kidding. He grab on to the box to keep it from falling "Can you give me a hand Terry"

"Okay you don't have to fuss bro" Terry replied as she went over to Dave and grabs one of the boxes.

Terry and Dave carried the box into the storage room.

"How's Jody doing" Dave asked as he walk out of the storage room with Terry.

Terry sighs and replied "She still have a headache but she better than before".

'That's good" he said

Terry went over to the counter

"Right now she helping me with the restaurant, I don't to leave her alone. So I'm keeping eye on her in case some goes wrong with her" Terry said

"Okay just make sure no one mess with her" Dave said

"Alright get back to work Dave, they need you in there" Terry enjoin

"Okay boss" Dave exclaim

"Shut up" Terry said as she toss a paper at Dave but miss.

Dave caught the paper and toss in the trash can

"And he score" he shouted

Dave left in to the kitchen. Terry shook her head laughing.

At Bobby's Place

Ally was organizing her stuff while Sam was on the laptop. Sam glances up at Ally and then continues on the laptop. Ally notice Sam was looking at her a couple times.

"Do you want to tell me something" she asked

"Um yeah, how come we haven't seen you around" Sam asked

Without looking up, Ally replied "I travel a lot and so I would always call home to my dad"

"Really that great" Sam said

"What about you" Ally asked

"Me I travel with my brother and do cases with him" Sam replied

Ally shook her head and said "No I meant have you ever thought about having a family".

Sam sighs and calmly replied "Once but it didn't work out like I plan it"

"I know what you mean" Ally said

"Ally, how much you know about me" Sam curiously asked

"A lot, like about your girlfriend and the war" she replied

Sam continues his research and said "Well I guess you hate me"

"No not really" Ally replied

'Why" Sam asked

"Because you look like a guy who needs a second chance to make thing right from your mistake" Ally replied

Sam and Ally smile at each other. Sam was about to say something when Dean came in the room with Bobby

"So Sam, how research going?"

"Fine" Sam replied

Dean went over to Sam and Ally when something caught his eye. It was a picture of Jo with Ally lying on the table near Ally.

"You know Jo" he asked

"Yes we were friend" Ally replied

Dean glances at the pictures on table

"Can I take look at it?"

Ally nodded

"Sure go ahead"

Dean took the pictures and look at it. Jo has a pretty smile in the picture with her arm wrapped around Ally. She was happy in the picture which Dean never seen Jo that happy before. Another photo shows Ash in the background doing faces behind Jo, Ally and Ellen in a group picture. The last picture is Jo standing by herself smiling at the camera.

"If you like that picture, you can have it" Ally suggest

"Thanks" Dean said as he put the rest the pictures down on the table. He was only holding the picture with Jo standing by herself.

"How did you know Jo" Sam asked

"I was on a hunt and ran into Jo who was also on a hunt so we become friend from there" Ally replied

"So you heard about Ellen and Jo last hunt" Sam said

Ally nod sadly and replied "Yes but I have feeling that she is still here with me" "Ally I know you miss her but you have to let her go" Bobby advise

"I know it just so hard to let go. We are like sisters to each other" Ally said

Sam looking over at Dean who was still looking at the picture of Jo 'Everyone care and miss Jo a lot" he said  
Sam knew that Dean miss Jo a lot and really care for her. Ever since the plan killing Lucifer with colt didn't work, Dean hasn't been that happy. If only there a way to bring Jo back, Sam would have done it right way but he knew it would just make things worse for the future. Sam was still thinking when Dean's voice spoke up

"I'm hungry; I'm going out to get something to eat"

He put the photo in his jacket

"I'm going with you" Sam said

"Is it okay if I tag along because I want to get something to eat also" Ally asked

Sam looking over at Dean and then Ally "It's fine with me but I don't know about Dean" he replied

Dean nodded and said "Sure let's go"

"Be back home soon you three" Bobby said

"Yes sir" all three said in unison as they left out the door.

At the Hamilton's Restaurant

Terry was at the counter with a customer who is paying for his meal when Jody came out and starts cleaning the tables.

"You know Jody, you don't have to do that" Terry said

"Yeah I know but I want to do it for fun since I got nothing to do" Jody replied

The customer paid and then left out the door.

"Are we going to close soon" Dave asked

He was standing at the kitchen door holding the door open.

"Not yet it still early to close" Terry replied

"Okay thanks" Dave said as he went back inside the kitchen.

Terry went over to Jody and asked

"How are you feeling Jody?"

"I'm fine" she replied

"Just looking out for you" said Terry

"I know" said Jody

Jody carried the dishes to the kitchen.

"Here let me help you with that" Terry insists

Jody walking toward the kitchen and said "No its okay beside there's another customer waiting for you"

The door swing open and enter two men and a woman. They sat down at the booth as Terry walk up to them.

"Welcome to Hamilton, can I take you order" she asked

'Whiskey and pie please" Dean replied

"I have the salad and a soda" Ally said

"Whiskey only thank you" Sam said with a smile

Terry jogs down the order and left in the back. Ally pull out her cell phone and look at it.

"What are you doing Ally" Sam asked curious

"Oh I just checking my message for cases or sign of a demon" Ally replied

Dean puff and asked "So your cell phone alert you for a case and a demon"

Ally nodded and simply replied 'Yup"

"Cool" Dean said

Terry came out with their orders.

"Wow that was fast" Dean exclaimed

"We work fast so customers don't have to wait" Terry said

"That's good" Dean remarked

Terry gave them their orders and then she left. Dean take a snip of his whiskey when he saw a familiar face that he thought he would never see again. He was shocked to see this person.

"Dean you're alright" asked Sam

Dean didn't answer so Sam turn to look where Dean was looking at.

"Oh my god, it can't be" Ally spoke up as tears form in her eyes

"No way that impossible" said Sam who is shocked.

Tear start to form in Dean's eye.

Dean P.O.V

I took a snip from my drink while looking around when I saw a familiar face that I thought I would never see again. No it can't be. This must be a dream or I'm probably drunk. No wait I'm still awake, not drunk at all. Then it's a hallucination or is it real.

TBC: **So what do you think so far? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam and Ally were shocked to see Jo again especially Dean.

"Something is not right" Ally said

Sam shook his head and said "That's impossible, how can she be alive"

"Maybe it's not her" Ally suggest

Sam glance at Ally, wondering what she was trying to said.

"Why would you say that" he asked

"If she is Jo, why didn't she notice us or be happy to see us" Ally replied

Sam thought about what Ally just said and knew she was right. There were many questions floating in Sam's head; is that person Jo and if it is why she didn't seem to notice them. Who brought Jo back was bothering Sam the most. Before Sam can finish his thought, Dean got up from the table and walk toward the girl who look just like Jo. Ally and Sam look at each other before they got up and follow Dean.

Earlier

In the kitchen

Dave was cooking the orders that Terry gave him.

"I'm going to finish clean up rest of the table" Jody said

"Okay but not for long I don't want you to do too much" Terry insists

"I agree with Terry there" Dave said

"Okay I will keep that in mind" Jody replied before walking out of the kitchen.

"Get back to work Dave" Terry said as she hit Dave in the back

Dave nodded his head "Yes captain" he joke

Jody was cleaning the table while putting the plates in the basket when she saw a man approach her.

"Yes can I help you" Jody asked as she looked up at the man

Jody notice the man face look familiar like she knew him. She notices there were tears in his eye.

"Jo" the man muttered

Before she can speak, the man grabs her into his arm hugging her tight. Jody was shock and scared at the same time because she doesn't who this man is and why he is hugging her. The man let go of her to where he can see her face.

"I can't believe it's really you" the man said

Jody look at the man confused

"Do I know you?"

'Jo, it's me Dean" Dean replied

Jody shook her head

"I'm not Jo, my name is Jody"

Dean was hurt to hear her say that. Can he mistake this girl Jody for Jo? Maybe he wrong after all so he rather not go any further but to leave right away.

"I'm sorry, my mistake" Dean sadly said

Dave was coming out the kitchen angry with Terry right behind

"Jody, is this man bothering you" he asked

Before Jody can answer the question, Dave punched Dean in his face. Sam and Ally rush over to Dean.

"Dave, stop it" Terry shouted as she try to pull Dave away from Dean

Ally helped Dean up as Sam in front of Dean

"Hey, there a misunderstanding, he didn't do anything to her" Sam said coming to his brother defense

"Jody, did he touch you or mess with you" Terry asked

Jody shook her head

"No it's just misunderstanding, he mistaken me for a person" she replied

Terry let go of Dave and said 'Dave, you are a jerk, you punch a guy in the face without finding out the situation"

"My mistake" Dave said

"I am so sorry for my brother action" Terry apologizes

"Don't worry about it" Sam replied

"Sam lets go" Dean said

Sam followed Dean and Ally to the door. Dean took one last glance at Jody and then left.

Bobby's Place

Bobby was watching the TV to see what happening with world when the door swings open. Sam, Ally, and Dean walked in

"You three came home early" Bobby said

Dean walk away and calmly replied "I'm going to bed"

Dean left upstairs leaving Sam and Ally. Bobby notice that something is wrong with Dean and Sam and Ally know about.

Bobby look at Ally and Sam "Okay split out, what going on" he said

"Long story" Sam replied

"Well start speaking from the beginning" Bobby said

Sam and Ally sigh and begin to tell Bobby everything that happen

TBC: **Review Please! More Review, Faster updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At Hamilton's Restaurant

Terry came downstairs

"How is Jody" Dave asked

"She's okay, she sleeping right now" Terry replied

Terry slant against the counter with her arm cross looking at Dave

Dave looking at Terry weird

"What?" he asked

"You punch a man in face and all you got to say is what" Terry exclaim

"What do you expect me say" Dave asked

"How about you're sorry and that you're an idiot" Terry replied

Dave pouted "Fine I'm sorry for not finding out the situation but rather punch a man in the face"

Terry nod her head in approve

"That's more like it" she said

"What I don't understand is why that guy mistaken Jody for someone else"

Dave asked

"I don't know either" Terry replied

The truth is Terry does know but she can't be sure that she is right about it. All Terry know whoever those three people were, it wouldn't be the last time she would see them again. Dave notices that Terry is off in her mind when sometime is bothering her.

"Sis, are you alright" he spoke up

Terry snapped out from her thoughts and glances over at Dave

"Huh I'm okay I was just thinking about what to do tomorrow" Terry replied

"Okay well we should close early and get some sleep" Dave suggest

"Okay" Terry said

Terry and Dave lock every up and left upstairs

At Bobby's Place

"So you saying this girl Jody is Jo" Bobby asked

"Yes I have a feeling she is Jo" Ally replied

"But we can't be so sure" Sam add in

"Ally might be right Sam, for all we know Jo might be brought back from the dead. The real question is who brought her back" Bobby said

"If we want to prove that Jody is Jo, then we have to find something that she has is Jo" Ally suggests

"A birthmark" Sam look at Ally confused and then he continue "We don't know if she even has one"

"We don't know if she has birthmark but we do know is she got kill by hellhound" Bobby said

"Bobby, you saying the mark she has from the hellhound" Sam asked

"Exactly we just have to see if Jody has the mark" Ally said

"Great, how are we going to do that" Sam think and then continue "Let me just ask her to take off her shirt, not a good idea" he said in sarcasm

Ally rolls her eyes and said "I have a way"

"Let's hope it a good one" Bobby said

'Trust me dad" Ally said

"Do you think we should tell Dean" Sam asked

"Let's not tell him yet until we have proof, beside he's really sad right now and we don't want him to be upset and unhappy if we are wrong about this" Ally imply

"You're right we should tell him when we have proof" Sam said

'So what's the plan" Bobby curiously asked

Ally told Bobby and Sam what her plan. All three of them were busy talking that they haven't notice Dean who have been standing outside the door listening to the whole situation. His expression wasn't a happy one.

TBC: **Should I continue. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean was outside Bobby house making a phone call. He wait for an answer on the other line to pick up.

"I need to talk to you, I'm a Bobby place" said Dean

Dean hung up the phone and wait when Castiel appear.

"You want to see me" said Castiel

"Do you know about a girl name Jody" asked Dean

"Apparently yes" replied Castiel

Dean grab Castiel by the collar of his jacket and push him against the wall.

"You know about this and you didn't bother to tell me about it" yell Dean

"I was planning on tell you when the right time come" said Castiel

Dean let go of Castiel and turn his back facing Castiel

"I just one question to ask, is Jody really Jo" asked Dean

"Yes she is Jo" replied Castiel

"How can you be so sure" asked Dean

"Because I brought her back with a help from a friend" replied Castiel

Dean turn around looking at Castiel.

At Hamilton's Restaurant Upstairs

Jody was sleeping peacefully when suddenly she was moving around in her sleep.

Jody's Dream

Four people were running for life from being chased by hellhound when a man collapse to the ground. Jody turn around and look at the man.

"Dean" yell Jody

"Jo, stay back" yell Dean

Jody fire her gun at the hellhound four times before she got attack by hellhound.

End of Jody's Dream

Jody shot up in bed all scared and confused. She didn't know why she has that dream. Could it be her past memory and why did it felt like she experience it before? She manage forget about the dream but she can't seem to forgot the face she have see earlier and also in her dream.

"Dean" muttered Jody

Outside of Bobby's Place

"So Jo is alive" said Dean

"Yes" said Castiel

"Then why she didn't recognize me" replied Dean

"Apparently bringing her back has a problem to it" said Castiel

"What problem" asked Dean

"Her memory wasn't fully restored" replied Castiel

"Her memory, aren't you angel supposed to fix that" yell Dean

"We can't do that, it just make thing worst" said Castiel

"So you just going to leave Jo like that" said Dean

"Her memory can be restored but it entirely up to her" said Castiel

Dean was happy that Jo was alive but he was sad that Jo don't have a memory of her past which include him.

"When you say friend, who are we talking about it" asked Dean

"Gabriel" replied Castiel

"Gabriel brought Jo back also" asked Dean

"Yes" replied Castiel

"Why did you bring back Jo" asked Dean

"Because she's important and needed for the future" replied Castiel

'Oh that's great, angel plans" said Dean

"You should go inside, Sam is probably looking for you" said Castiel

Dean turn around to look at Castiel but he was gone.

'Great" said Dean

Dean sigh and then he went back inside the house.

"Dean, there you are. I have been looking for you" said Sam

"I want outside for fresh air" said Dean

"Oh and you're okay now" asked Sam

"Yean I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine" asked Dean

"Nothing just worrying about you that all" said Sam

"Okay we better get some sleep" said Dean

Dean was about to leave but Sam stop him.

"Dean, you're not okay because after you see Jody who look like Jo, you don't seem that happy" said Sam

"Sam, you're right maybe I'm okay because I can't let go of something I cared the most" said Dean

"Look I just want you know that when you ready to talk, I'm here for you" said Sam

'Thanks Sammy I appreciate it" said Dean

"You're welcome, goodnight Dean " said Sam

"Goodnight Sammy" said Dean went into his room before closing door.

Sam went to his room and close the door.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I haven't been update because I have been busy lately but I would like to thanks the people that review my story. So here Chapter 7, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

At Hamilton's Restaurant

Jody was sitting at the table eating while Terry work at the cashier.

"Hey, do you guy have a job opening" asking Ally walking in from the door

"Yes we do" replied Terry

"Great, I was hoping that I can work here" said Ally

"Sure just fill this form and I will get stuff you need for the job" replied Terry

"Okay thanks" said Ally

"You're welcome by the way my name is Terry and what's your" asked Terry

"My name is Alyssa but you can call me Ally" replied Ally with a smile

"It really nice to meet you. Hope you will enjoy working here and I will be right back with your stuff" said Terry

"Sure you go ahead" said Ally

Ally fill the form quickly and started to look around when she saw Jody by herself. Ally walk up to Jody.

"Hi I'm Alyssa but you can Ally, can I sit down" asked Ally

"Sure and my name is Jody" replied Jody

Ally sat down in front of Jody

"Jody that's a nice name" said Ally

"Your too and it nice to meet you" said Jody

"Thanks same here" said Ally

"First time here in this place" asked Jody

'Yeah you can say so but hopefully I will get use to working here" replied Ally

Terry came out with a bag in her hand.

"Hey I have see you have met Jody' said Terry

"Yeah I was just trying to get to know everyone around here that I will be working with" said Ally

"Okay that fine, here your stuff and key to your locker" said Terry giving Ally the bag and the key

"Thanks" said Ally

"You're welcome and you can start today if you like" said Terry

"Okay that will be great let me go home and get change" said Ally

"Sure no problem" said Terry

Dave came out the kitchen

"We have a new worker today sis" asked Dave

"Yeah Dave this Ally, Ally this is my brother Dave" said Terry

Ally and Dave shake hands

"Nice to meet you" said Ally

"Trust me you will like it here" said Dave

"We should get back to work now I'll see you later Ally" said Terry

Terry and Dave went back to work as Ally left.

At Bobby's Place

"You think she got the job" asked Sam

"I know Ally and I say she got the job" replied Bobby

Ally walk in carrying a bag

"So did you get the job" asked Sam

"Yes I did" replied Ally

"That's great" said Sam

"I know you would get the job" said Bobby

Ally look around and didn't see Dean anywhere

"Where Dean" asked Ally

"He went out this morning" replied Sam

"Oh" said Ally

"When do you start working" asked Sam

"Today if I want to, I better go change" replied Ally

Ally carried her bag and left upstairs

Later on

"Ally are you done yet" asked Bobby

"Yes" replied Ally

"Well come on down already" said Sam

Ally walk in wearing her uniform. Sam burst out laughing

"What so funny" asked Ally

"Nothing you look different and pretty" said Sam laughing

"Dad" said Ally

"Sam stop it" said Bobby

"Ok ok" said Sam calming down

"Well I got go, I see you later" said Ally

"Don't be home late" said Bobby

Ally walk past Sam hitting him on the shoulder

"Ouch" said Sam rubbing his shoulder

Sam look at Bobby who shrugged his shoulder

At Hamilton's Restaurant

Terry was reading the clipboard while Jody cleaning the table.

"Dave, I need you to an errand" said Terry

Terry didn't hear Dave answering so she went in the kitchen.

"Dave" said Terry

"Dave left to do an errand" replied one of the worker

"Thanks" said Terry before she left out the kitchen

"Great who going to do an errand for me" asked Terry

"I'll do it" replied Jody

"I don't know" said Terry

'Come on Terry I will be back here quickly" said Jody

Terry think about for moment but then finally agree for Jody to do an errand for her.

"Okay but come back soon' said Terry giving the paper to Jody

"Okay I will" said Jody before she leave out the door.

Dean was drinking coffee while reading a new papers when Castiel appear in front of him, making Dean jump

"Dammit Cas, can you give me head up when you need to talk to me" said Dean

"Sorry but what are doing here" asked Castiel

"Getting some breakfast" replied Dean holding his coffee up

"You're watching her aren't you" asked Castiel

"No I'm not watching anyone" lied Dean

"Then why are in this restaurant across from Hamilton's restaurant" asked Castiel

"Okay so I'm watching her, you're happy now" replied Dean turn toward the window, looking at the Hamilton's restaurant

"That's good that you're keeping an eye on her" said Castiel

"Why is that good" asked Dean confused

"Because she needed to be protect from danger" replied Castiel

"Danger, from what" asked Dean

Dean turn to look at Castiel, but he was gone

"Oh come on, enough with the routine" yell Dean exasperated

Dean turn back to look at Hamilton's restaurant when he saw Jody leaving. He quickly got up and follow.

TBC: **So what do you think the story so far? Please review. Next chapter will have more Jody and Dean scenes together. Stay tune.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jody was walking while reading the paper when she heard a noise. She look around to see where the noise but didn't find any thing so she continue to walk and read the paper. Suddenly a growl was heard behind Jody. She turn around and saw a black dog who is a few feet away from her. Jody was shivering as the dog growl. She was about to move when the dog start to running toward her. Jody pick up her pace and starting running for her life. She running so fast that she bump to a dude that is walking with two men right behind.

"Hey girl, what the hurry" said the dude

"Sorry I have to go" said Jody panicking

"Whoa not so fast" said the dude, grab Jody wrist

"Let me go" yell Jody

"Don't worry we won't hurt you" said the dude with his eye turning black

Jody struggling to get free but the demon drag her into an alley

In the alley

"What do you want from me" asked Jody

"How about you come with us quietly and we won't hurt" said the demon.

Jody was scared and didn't know what to do. Without thinking, she punch the demon right in the nose sending him tumbling backward. Jody quickly made a run for it but was pull back, sending her crashing into the wall,

"Ah" yell Jody in pain

"You shouldn't have done that, now you are going to paid bitch" said dude rubbing his bleeding nose

The demon punch Jody in face making her bleed from her mouth.

"We were supposed to take you to our boss but I guess we're going to finish you here" said the demon who held his hand up.

Before the demon can even start torturing Jody, a knife was stab through his neck killing him and releasing Jody from the wall.

"Not on my watch" said Dean pulling the knife out of the demon neck

The two demon attack Dean, one got slice in the neck and other one attack Dean from behind making knife fall out from his hand.

"I guess this is my lucky day because I get to kill you Dean Winchester, get the girl, and let Lucifer have his vessel" said the demon strangle Dean neck.

Dean tries to reach for the knife but he couldn't felt it anywhere.

'Any last word' asked demon

'Go to hell" yell Dean

The demon was about to finish off Dean when a knife went through his neck really hard. The demon collapse dead on the ground as Dean got up on his feet, He look up and saw Jody holding the knife in her hand with a scared expression on her face.

TBC: **Should I continue? Tell me what you think. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean went over to Jody and took the knife from her.

"You're okay" asked Dean

"I don't know" replied Jody quivering

Dean check Jody for injuries and notice that there was blood dripping from her arm.

"You're bleeding" said Dean

Jody look at her arm and immediately start to panic.

"I'm going die, I don't want to die" yell Jody

Dean grab Jody to tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, it's going to okay, you're not going to die" said Dean.

Jody collapse as Dean catch her in his arm. Jody was shaking really bad while mumbling a word.

"Hellhound No Dean, not him" said Jody

Dean was panicking as he hold Jody in his arm. He didn't know what going with her. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Jody wake up" said Dean trying to wake Jody up.

Castiel appear and Dean notice him.

At Hamilton's Restaurant

Ally was in the backroom trying to open a locker when Sam appear which startle Ally.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack" said Ally calming down

"Sorry about that" replied Sam with a smile

"What are you doing here" asked Ally

"I was wondering if you found some information yet" replied Sam

"I was about to when you burst in scaring the crap out of me" said Ally

"I didn't know I scared you, I thought you are a strong hunter who aren't scared of anything" said Sam

"Shut up and help me" said Ally

"Alright" said Sam

Sam open a locker really fast and waited for Ally. Ally open the locker with a smile

"Do you have trouble opening a locker" asked Ally

Ally turn around and saw Sam standing there with the locker open.

"How did you" asked Ally

"Easy, I practice" replied Sam

"Alright smarty start searching" said Ally

Sam and Ally was looking through the lockers.

"I found some info" said Sam

"So did I" said Ally

They put everything back to place and close the lockers. They were about to leave when they heard a footstep at the door.

"Oh crap" said Sam

"I got an idea, just go along with it" said Ally

"What idea" asked Sam

Before Sam can get an answer, Ally grabs Sam and kiss him on the lips, putting his arm around her body. The door swing open. Sam responds back to the kiss as a girl co-worker walk in on them.

"Ew gross get a room you two" said the girl grab a item off the counter and left.

The door close shut and Ally pull away from Sam.

"That was close" said Ally looking at the door to make sure the girl leave.

Sam didn't said a word.

"Here you take these and go to my dad place and I will be there after my shift is done" said Ally putting the stuff in Sam hand.

Sam didn't respond or move

"Hey didn't you hear me" asked Ally wave her hand in front of Sam

"What, yeah I'm going to go um now" said Sam snap out of his though

"Go now" said Ally pushing Sam out the back door and went back to work.

Outside

Sam walk toward the car with a smile on his face.

"Cas, what wrong with her" asked Dean worried

Castiel went over and check on Jody who is still shivering and mumbling. He touch her head and she went to sleep in Dean arm.

"We need to get her somewhere safe first" said Castiel

"There is a motel near here, it should be safe" said Dean

Dean carries Jody and walk away from the alley.

At Motel

Jody was lying in bed asleep while Dean bandages her arm.

"She going to be alright" said Castiel looking out the window

"I hope so, I mean what does the demon want with her" asked Dean walking over to Castiel

"I don't know but whatever it is, it ain't good" replied Castiel

"That's just great" said Dean sitting down in a chair next to Jody

"Don't worry I'm going to find out what's going on, don't let her out of your sight" said Castiel

"You don't have to say it twice Cas" said Dean

Castiel disappear leaving Dean alone with Jody

TBC: **Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for late updates. Thanks for reviews. Here is next chapter. Hope you like it**

**Chapter 10**

At Bobby's Place

Bobby and Sam was looking some papers that Sam and Ally found.

"Found anything yet" asked Bobby flipping through the papers in his hand.

"Nothing yet" said Sam looking at a paper and then put it to the side

They continue looking at papers when Bobby spoke up

"I got something" said Bobby

Sam stop what he was doing and went over to Bobby. He look at the paper in Bobby.

"Hospital info" said Sam

"It said here that Jody was in the hospital" said Bobby

"Did it say when" asked Sam

"A month ago, you think Jody could be Jo" replied Bobby

"I'm sure she is Jo" said Sam

The door open and Ally walk in with a bag

"About time you came home" said Bobby

"Yup I wouldn't want to miss dinner so find anything yet" asked Ally

"Yeah we actually got one" replied Sam

"Well I also got one" said Ally

"Let's see what you got" said Bobby

Ally pull out a clothes out from the bag and put it on the table. Sam immediately recognizes the clothes.

"Those belong to Jo, she was wearing the day she die" said Sam

"Ally, where did you found this" asked Bobby looking at the clothes

"In Terry's closet" replied Ally

"How did you manage to get them" asked Sam

"I got my ways of getting it" said Ally with a smile

Sam checked the clothes and found the torn spot with blood stain on it on the gray t-shirt.

"It is Jo" said Sam

Sam show the gray t-shirt to Bobby and Ally

"Now that we know that Jody is Jo, the big question is how she came back and why" said Bobby

Ally look around

"Where Dean" asked Ally

"I haven't seen him at all" replied Bobby

"I'm worried about him, I'm going to give him a call" said Sam

Sam was about to get up when Ally spoke

"That's weird Dean is gone and Jo is also gone too" said Ally

"You don't think" asked Bobby looking at Ally and Sam

"I need to make a phone call" said Sam

Sam left leaving Bobby and Ally with a question on their mind.

At the Hotel

Jody was still asleep with Dean sitting on other bed researching on the laptop while keeping an eye on her. He glance a Jody every 5 min while looking on the laptop when his cell phone. He quickly got and went to the bathroom.

"Hello" said Dean answering his cell phone

"Dean, where are you" asked Sam

"I'm with Cas right now" replied Dean looking over at Jody

"Cas, what are you guys up to" asked Sam

"We are slowing dancing' joked Dean

"Funny Dean, no really what are you up to" said Sam

"Working on how to kill Satan" replied Sam

Deep down Sam knew Dean was hiding something from him but he didn't want go any further of getting the truth out of Dean.

"Okay I was just worried about you that all" said Sam

"Don't worry Sammy I'll be home, I'll call you when I'm my way home" said Dean

"Ok but Dean did you know Jody is missing" asked Dean

Dean didn't say a word. He started to wonder if Sam is on to him or know something that he doesn't know. He intends to found out but he rather wait for the right time to know.

"Dean" said Sam

"Yeah" replied Dean snap out of his thought

"Did you hear what I just told you" asked Sam

"Yes every word of it and no I didn't know about it" replied Dean

"Okay you will tell me if you found anything right" asked Sam

"Absolutely" replied Dean

"Okay be careful Dean" said Sam

"You too Sammy" said Dean

Dean and Sam hang up. Dean came out the bathroom and came to face with Castiel

'Dammit Cas" yell Dean in small tone

Dean look over to Jody and notice she was still asleep

"Sorry I didn't mean to scared you" said Castiel

Dean went over to organize his stuff

"Why did you lie to Sam" asked Castiel

"I don't want him to involve in this beside he's with Bobby and Ally. They can protect him until I figure out how to kill Lucifer

'You do know Sam is smart and eventually he will find out" said Castiel

"I know" said Dean

"I came back to tell you there a demons in town" said Castiel

"They can't find me or Sammy" said Dean

"They can't find you and Sam but they can find her" said Castiel looking at Jody

"I won't let them" said Dean

"That's why you can't let her out your sight" said Castiel

Dean look at Castiel with a worried expression on his face

"What about Bobby and Ally" asked Dean

"Don't worry Sam is with them and I'll be keeping an eye on them" said Castiel

Dean wanted to say something else but Castiel was gone

At Bobby's Place

Sam came in

"So did you talk to Dean" asked Bobby

"Yes he is okay" replied Sam

"That's good but what Jody or Jo" asked Ally worrying

"I think I know where she is" said Sam

At the Hotel

Dean was touching Jo hair and gently move a stray away from her face. He wishes that she could have her memory back so that he tell her how much he miss her. Jody stirs before she open her eye. Jody sit up in bed look around at her surroundings.

"Where am I" asked Jody

"You're at the hotel" replied Dean

"How did I get here' asked Jody looking at Dean

"You were hurt and unconscious so I carry you here" replied Dean

"You saved my life" asked Jody

"Actually we saved each other life" replied Dean with a smile

"Oh" said Jody touching her head

"What was the last thing you remember" asked Dean

"Black eyes, I think I kill one but I don't know how" replied Jody

"Don't pressure yourself it will come back to you" said Dean

"What was those people with black eye and why are they after me" asked Jody

"They just mean dick who wear black contact lens to scared people that all" replied Dean

"I should really get back home before Terry and Dave worried sick about me" said Jody

Jody got up from the bed but end up falling. Lucky Dean catches her in his arm. They were staring at each other

"You should stay until you are fully recover because you are still injure" said Dean

"What about Terry and Dave" asked Jody

"I can handle that" replied Dean with a smile

"Why do I have a feeling that I can trust you" asked Jody

"Because you went with your instinct" replied Dean with a smile

Dean helped Jody sit back on the bed.

TBC: **What do you think so far? Review please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

One Week After

Dave was pacing around in front of Terry who is sitting at the table fiddling with her hands.

"How could you let her leave" yell Dave

"I didn't mean to, she wanted to help. I don't her to be stuck in the store all day and can't go anyway" yellTerry as tears form from her eye

"That's doesn't mean you can let her go like that" said Dave

"I know and I really screw up okay" said Terry putting her head in her hands

Dave realize that he was being too hard on Terry and knew that she was right about Jody being stuck at home and the store, not going anywhere is not a good idea but he was only trying to protect her and Terry from danger outside. He will do anything to keep them safe even if it mean getting himself hurt or kill to protect them. Dave kneel down in front of Terry and touch her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just worried about Jody " said Dave calming down

"I know I worried about her too" said Terry

Terry hug Dave

"I know your feelings toward Jody and I know that Jody will be ok" said Jody

"Lets hope that you're right sis" said Dave

At the Hotel

Jody was sitting up in bed watching TV when Dean walk in from the door with the bag of foods and two drinks in his hand.

"I got you something to eat" said Dean

Jody got up from the bed and sat down at the table. Dean give Jody her food and drink then he sat down.

"I'm starving " said Jody before taking a bite from her burger.

Dean took a snip from his drink while looking at Jody.

"You're not eating" said Jody glance up at Dean

"I'm not that hungry" replied Dean with a smile

"But you look like you having eat anything much lately" said Jody

"Yeah but I do eat when I'm hungry so I'm ok" said Dean

"At least eat something" said Jody

Jody split her burger into half and gave one to Dean

"Here eat this" said Jody

"You really didn't have to" said Dean

"But I want to Dean, beside it better than nothing" said Jody

Dean took from Jody and eat it

"Thanks" said Dean looking at Jody

Jody notice that Dean is looking at her for awhile

"Are you okay" asked Jody

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Dean looking away from her

"I look like her don't I" asked Jody

Dean looking down then look back up with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean look like her" asked Dean confused

"This girl named Jo" replied Jody

"You really look just like her, the way she smile and how she cared for others" said Dean

"It sound like you really cared for her and miss her a lot" said Jody

"I really do but she's gone" said Dean looking down

"What happen" asked Jody curious

"She saved my life and end up losing her life" said Dean

"I'm sorry" said Jody touching his hand

Dean flinch as he felt her hand touch his.

"It's okay, you should get to bed now" said Dean

Dean got up and went over to his bed. He open his bag to look for something. Jody went over to her bed and sit down.

"I want you to have this" said Dean

Dean give Jody a necklace that is keep from being possess by demon.

"What is this" asked Jody

"It a good luck charm" replied Dean putting his bag away

"It's pretty, thank you" said Jody putting it on her and then laid down in bed.

"Goodnight Jody" said Dean lying down in bed

"Goodnight Dean" said Jody before closing her eye

At Bobby's Place

Sam was still awake when Ally came downstair getting a cup of water

"Sam, you're still awake" asked Ally

"I can't sleep" replied Sam

"Me neither" said Ally

"So you and I are only ones awake" said Sam

"Yup" said Ally grabbing her a cup and then sat down in a chair in front of Sam

Sam took a snip from his cup.

"Got something on your mind" asked Ally

"Yeah many things" replied Sam

"Like what" asked Ally

"The war, Lucifer, Dean. and many things" replied Sam

"You're not the only one" said Ally

"You said Jody missing right" asked Sam

"Yeah" replied Ally

"Did you ever think where she might be" asked Sam

"Not really" replied Ally

Ally thought for a moment when suddenly she figure what Sam is trying to say.

"Wait, you're saying what I think you are saying are you" asked Ally

"There only one way to find out" said Sam

"And that would be" asked Ally

"Call a friend of mine" replied Sam

"Castiel" asked Ally

"Exactly" replied Sam

Sam start to flip his cell and was about to press for Castiel when a question pop up in his mind.

"How did you know about Castiel" asked Sam curious

"Like I said, my dad tell me everything" replied Ally

"I bet" said Sam before press the number for Castiel

Sam sat there for awhile listening

"Castiel, we need to talk at Bobby's place" said Sam before closing his cellphone

"You think he got the message" asked Ally

Before Sam can answer Ally question, Castiel appear, making them jumped.

"You wanted to see me Sam" said Castiel

"Jeez Castiel, you gave me a scared" said Sam

"More like a heart attack" said Ally calming herself down

"My apologizies, you need to speak with me" said Castiel

"Yes and please be honest" said Sam

At a warehouse

"They're dead, they didn't get the job done" said a man

"Those useless bastard, I knew they wouldn't get it done" said a woman

"What should we do now asked man

"Nothing yet for now" replied the woman

"Fine with me but do you have a plan in mind" asked the man

"Oh course" replied the woman

The woman came out, revealing herself to be Meg.

"When can we start or know the plan" asked the man

"Soon" replied Meg with a evil grin

TBC: **Review Please, should I continue more.**


	12. Author Notes

Author Notes

Hey everyone

It has been awhile since I update my story. Sorry about the waiting. I had been so much with so many things in mind especially with college essay and exams. Don't worry I'm still intending to finish this story. Right now my plan is to re edit to whole story with the help from my cousin who is beta. It won't take that long, the new chapter with be update soon. Take care and have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late updates. My cousin beta-reader didn't finish re-edit the whole story, but she did some of the chapters. I didn't want to keep everyone waiting so I decided to post this one up. Don't worries she will finish edit my story this weekend. Love all the reviews. Please review**

**The questions about Meg's Plan will be answer in either Chap 13 or 14. Ok, on with the story.**

**Chapter 12**

Terry was standing behind the counter, typing on her laptop when a mailman walked in. Without looking up, Terry got the man attention.

"Can I help you?"

The mailman pulled a letter from his bag and walked over to Terry

"I have this letter for Terry Hamilton" he replied

"I'm Terry Hamilton" Terry replied

The mailman nodded and gave Terry the letter.

Terry looked at letter and notice there no address on it. She was about to tell the mailman but he was gone She hesitated for a moment on whether she should open it or not. Finally after a few minute of deciding, she opened it.

Terry,

_Jody is safe. Don't worry I will protect her._

Terry shoved the letter in her pocket and wondering who sent her that letter. She was relieved that Jody is okay. Dave came out from the back.

"I need to go on an errand real quick, we are running out of wine"

Dave waited for a respond but didn't receive one; He notices that Terry was off in her own mind.

"Terry, are you okay?"

Terry snapped out from her thoughts

"Huh" She notices Dave standing in front of her "What were you saying?"

"I say I need to go on a quick errand because we ran out of wine, are you okay?" Dave repeated again

"Sure you go ahead" Dave didn't move and Terry put on a smile saying  
"She's okay" before she continue "I'm fine, just thinking to myself"

"Oh I see, you got me scared there a while ago" Dave replied

Terry sighs

"Sorry about that"

Dave touched her shoulder

"Don't worry about that, I'll be back soon"

Terry nodded and Dave left. Terry took out the letter and read it again.

At Bobby's Place

Castiel was standing in front of Sam and Ally who had their hands folded in front of them.

"What's Dean hiding?" Sam asked

"Uh" Castiel was hesitating

"Split it out" Ally suggests

Castiel sighs

"Dean is with Jody"

"Aha" Sam put his hands up "I knew it"

"So, anything else we should know" Ally asked

"The demons are in town" Castiel replied

Sam and Ally looked at each other and then Castiel

"What" they said in unison

"Demons are in town" Castiel repeated it again

At the Hotel

Dean and Jody were sleeping peacefully when suddenly a Latin chanting can be heard. Jody began to toss around in her sleep

_Hellhound are chasing a group of people running for their lives. A man fell down to the ground. Jody turned around_

"_Dean!"_

_A man looked up at her_

"_Jo, stay back" He hollered back_

_She fired shots at the hellhound four times when she felt an impact knocking her down on the ground. She tries to move, but the hellhounds rip on the side of her stomach. _

"_Jo" a familiar woman shouted her name_

_She felt herself drifted off when a strong arm lift her up from the ground and start running._

_She felt heat around and heard agony of screaming. A demonic face came to view_

"_Aah" She screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her body._

Dean woke up when he heard Jody screaming. He chucked the blanket to aside and walked over to Jody. He turned on the lamp to see Jody. She was still tossing around. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Jody wake up"

_The demonic monster was laughing_

"_Nobody can hear you Jo"_

_She felt another pain that was worst_

"_Aah" _

_The demonic monster grin_

"_You do remember this don't you?"_

"_Somebody help me please, Dean! She screamed in agony_

"Jody' wake up" Dean shouted as he still try to wake Jody up.

He notices something red was forming out the blanket. He yanked the cover away from Jody and saw blood coming out from her shirt. He pulled up her shirt up and saw lots of blood coming out at the same spot where the hellhound got her.

"Oh my god" He exclaimed

"He quickly took off one of his shirt off leaving him with a gray t-shirt. He covered the wound, putting pressure on it.

"Jody, listen to me, you got to wake up" he shouted

Jody jerked to Dean's voice and her eye snapped open. She was panicking and scared at the same time. Dean calm her down

"It's okay, it's over now"

Jody calm down and wince to pain. Dean got from the bed when a hand grip on his arm

"Please, don't leave me" Jody pleads

Dean touched her hand

"I'm not going to leave you; I'm just going to get the first-aid"

Jody slowly let Dean's arm go. He left and quickly came back with the first aid.

In his mind, he was scared for Jo and wonder what son of bitch did this to her. If he find out, he will hunt it down and make it pay. He's not going to worry about that now because right now his mind is on Jo.

**TBC: Review! So what do you think? Review**


End file.
